blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Artrean Federation
The Global Artrean Federation, known simply by some as Artrea, is an 80-70 year old coalition of 122 original (Now only 97) nations on the world of Artrea that has striven for cooperation in expansive space exploration and colonization by the Artrean race. In comparison to the other empires in the Orion Arm, Artrea is so behind technologically that their sheer existence could be called into question with the various colonial empires and the rabid chryssalid threat that looms in the Orion Arm. Thusly, the Artreans could be considered a paradoxical time capsule that should not exist, but does in a time of danger. The Federation itself is led by the Chief Executive, President Halani, who oversees (along with the council) the Artrean Colonial Initiative, the Artrean Exploratory Commission, and the Artrean Corps of Marines, just to name a few. The Federation is funded by its member nations, with most of the funding resulting from the two (formerly three) superpowers on Artrea currently that are members of the Federation. History Founding The Federation as a concept came out of the ending of the Second Artrean World War in 2158 (Artrean Calendar). The first war to see the use of a nuclear weapon and the widespread use of helicopters in the later portion of the 9 year long war, the war's ending saw a re-invigoration of a popular peace movement that started after the First Artrean World War in 2114. However, this was way different from the first iteration of the movement.This movement, nicknamed the 'Wollobos' for their almost tribal like chanting at rallies, found itself splintering into various extremist 'peacemakers', many anarchists who thought that the long world war's were all caused by the corrupt governments of the world, their minds sought on bringing down the administrations of their particular countries. For an entire 3 years, the civilized world's cities faced almost non-stop riots, sit-ins, protests, boycotts, cases of mass vandalism of government property, and even a rebellion at the peak of the period in the Northern stretchs of the Republic of Rakor that almost succeeded in breaking off completely from the Republic, but was hopelessly crushed by Rakorian military might. After this rebellion, the movements quickly began to die down, but the damage was done. It was decided between the three competing superpowers, the Republic of Rakor, the USSRDC, and the Peoples Republic of Helanga, and their associated allies, that to fix this, they had to form a global organization that would '...last for a century, if not more, for the betterment of our collective peoples...'. Finally, in 2163, 122 nations, after a year of deliberation between themselves, signed the Hamalat Accordant, a document that formed the Global Artrean Federation that dictated mutual defense for member nations, a mutual peace and cooperation in maintenance of trade lanes in the seas and routes on land and air, etc. The First Decade The first chief executive of the new global alliance was a Gharan national, Erol Bombosa. Under his administration that lasted for ten years, Bombosa oversaw numerous foreign aid programs set up by himself and the Federation's Council of Nations that helped some of the worst hit countries and peoples from the recent world war. Unfortunately, Bombosa also found himself overseeing atleast two parallel peacekeeping operations in the continents of Thalaska and Abberigon, where the war hit so bad that it began to fracture the old monarchies and oligarchies of the two continents (The Polomo Hegemony, Araia, and the Moskoa Kingdom) whose rule was already beginning to collapse under the weight of economic collapse and political corruption amongst the elite of their societies. Despite the world's attempts to keep the nations together and therefore stabilize the problematic continents they were situated on, the three nations shortly broke apart after the mandates for both peacekeeping operations ran out and widespread unrest finally closed the curtains on the aforementioned governments. Fortunately, for the Federation, despite the failures to reach their long term goals in Thaloska and Abberigon, every went well from then on in these early few years, before his term ended officially in 2173. The Dark Ages The Second Dark Age as a general term came about to describe a period of technological development slowing down gradually from the end of the first decade of the Federation. Many historians blame a then almost global constant of illiteracy resulting from the sheer devastation of infrastructure that effected education all over Artrea aswell as an economic crash that happened in 2176, leading to an almost two decade long age of non-innovation, all the way up to the Third World War. During this time, the Federation gained the reputation for being controlled by a bunch of self righteous fools, the two executives that earned the Federation this reputation, a Delmont Paoli and a Jomon Resmoin, being infamous for exacting what some called crusades on the various failed states in Thalaska and Abberigon, one of them, The People's Republic of Pilarae, being the particular target of a Federation organized coalition of 50 different countries, the entire operation being called 'Operation Crash and Burn'. However, this would set in motion a series of horrifying events a decade after the invasion. The Third World War Starting only 40 years before the colonization of Prodagawa, the Third World War began during the dark ages of Artrea, and saw an estimated 1 billion Artrean civilians and soldiers dead, the use of over fifteen nuclear devices, both on civilian and military targets, the largest tank battle in history, the most horrifying genocide on the planet of Artrea ever seen, and the making of an entire continent into a barren irradiated wasteland populated only by struggling governments of nations that used to be there and numerous bands of fugitives, psychopaths, bandits, etc. Unfortunately, the Federation is seen as the organization responsible for the destruction of two continents, Thalaska and Abberigon. The supposed wasting of troops and resources of the Peoples Republic of Helanga that was contributing to it created much dissent within the country in question, prompting it and ten other satellite states to leave the Federation and create the Helangan Pact as an opposer to the Federation. To this day, the Helangan alliance has gone their seperate ways from the Federation, doing its own missions into deep space with stolen Federation hyperspace travel technology. As for Artrea itself, the use of so many nuclear weapons on such a concentrated area did not go without consequences for the rest of the world. A slowly acting nuclear winter has begun setting upon the world in the form of global cooling, as global temperatures since the world war have begun dropping astronomically, by two degrees (celsius) only fourty years after the war, along with the general hazards radioactive fallout brings. It is because of this that the world of Taylonas (a whole other can of worms) was colonized, if not rather hastily, and it is also the reason why colonization on Prodagawa is being guarded so closely with the finding of other civilizations:because Prodagawa may become the Artrean homeworld if things on Artrea do not improve. The Present As for the Federation after the war, its overarching task has switched from cooperation to saving what they can of the cultures and peoples of the nations under them and 'transport' them to an Artrea like world so that Artrean identity may survive the test of time. The Federations reputation, though still tainted from the mess ups of the last war, has lightened up a bit, and because of this, funding has been streaming into it from member nations as each leader slowly learns more about the situation at hand. With this increased funding, dozens of scout ships with the most advanced Artrean hyperdrives have been scouring the area near the central spur of the Orion Arm where Artrea finds itself, even into nebulae. Funding has also gone into trying to research new technologies to possibly clean Artrea's atmosphere back up from the radioactive cloud that has formed over the planet. With temperatures dropping so quick on Artrea, efforts have also been made to preserve the eggs and seeds of plant and animal species for future terraforming ventures on other planets. As for relations with the Helangan Alliance, Federation strategic analysts have said that a war between the two alliances over planets with livable atmospheres could be possible in the future. Whatever the case may be, the Federations own Marine Corps and Naval Commission, comprised of hundreds of thousands of soldiers from the various member nations of the Federation, stand ready to combat any threat, Artrean or of a more foreign nature.Category:Factions